Half a life
by kaori kuni
Summary: Seeing you in person is very different from casually glancing at a picture of you and some girl on somebody else's newspaper.
1. Chapter 1

Before reading: I've updated my profile with a description on Ruby's character which I work with in this story. Otherwise just take this character face-value.

.

(Jar of Hearts - Sam Tsui's cover)

.

Yes, sometimes I still wonder about you. And as my life went back into routine, I eventually found out your whereabouts.

Six months after you left and I still checked the newspaper. Heard you became an acquantaince with Kanto's Champion, that girl. I guess that giving Beldum around is customary for you.

Seven months and I had a Metang by my side. Who knew such a tiny pokemon could become so strong. He does well in beauty contests, too. Those blue ribbons remind me of you, by the way.

It's been a year, and I haven't heard of you in a while. Last time I talked with your father he was excited for the company's expansion. Nowadays the newspapers are all about the festival. Guess what? Tomorrow's the final and I'm going against Wallace. If it were a fight, I'd have quite the advantage: Metagross against whichever pokemon of Wallace's. I know you know me well enough to know I wouldn't engage in battle, somehow you always knew things. It was I who lacked knowledge, because one day I was left behind and a week passed before I was convinced it wasn't a bad dream.

It was then that I began associating steel with coldness. Just like that (you left).


	2. Chapter 2

(Risky Game - Yamai's cover)

.

The spectacle, the crowd staring at the magnificence of both oposing factions, the lights being reflected on Metagross' smooth surface.

Long ago, Wallace told me about his early days, being on the stage and knowing you'd be somewhere in the crowd. You were a few of times for me, too. Back in our days. Ever the gentleman: waiting for a show you didn't really care about, praising me for a prize that you would only care about if I did. You'd always take me for a celebratory ice-cream.

I wonder if you've ever gone to Johtto. While scary, the Alph ruins have a misterious beauty. I don't know if I ever told you about that time I was trapped in there. I think that's were my reluctance to spend days on end wadering the dark with you. You never complained, though. The veil of darkness scares me like no other thing, and you knew, you've always known things. You'd take me away, away to the light and away from your passion.

And suddenly I gaze at the public, each and everyone mesmerized by Wallace's perfomance, and you are there and I feel as if I was frozen by one of Wallace's attacks. You're probably looking at Wallace's pokemon, everyone is, and I keep staring at you.

Am I still smiling? Am I still on the stage, confident posture and chin up? Most probably I have a surprised expression, hands firmly closed at my sides, holding my breath. At this point it's very clear who is the winner of the contest, but I don't care anymore, this is me giving up.

Seeing you in person is very different from casually glancing at a picture of you and some girl on somebody else's newspaper. And I feel as if drowning in that steel (you remind me off).


	3. Chapter 3

(Persona - Machinae Supremacy)

.

You came back, just in time to see me being crushed by Wallace. You came back in time to see your best friend win yet another prize, for he has as many prizes as contests he's been in, and more. The crowd's clapping echoes in my mind, you were clapping, too.

I was lucky to be able to talk to Wallace after the show, a fleeting moment to congratulate him. Surprise surprise, I'm face to face with you once again. You're as tall as ever. Now I'm standing in front of the two people I admire the most.

Wallace hasn't seen you in a while, either. It was very easy to excuse myself as you both started talking, that is once I could move again. This is obviously the part I play in all this, just a second in the spotlight, because you two are the main characters of all Hoenn.

As I walk away from you, faster and faster, the streets lose details, the crowd is just a mix of colours that I hold no interest on. Tomorrow I'll walk through the streets and I'll see your face on the news, and maybe I'll keep thinking that you're far far away.

I'm certainly not dreaming as, hours later, I run into you. In my dreams everything is in black and white, and I can certainly see the red of your scarf, the teal of your eyes, the turquoise of Metagross' body.

Can you see me paling as I stare at you? I'm horrorified, if you can't tell by my wide-open eyes.

Go back to Wallace, go back to that girl. Dismiss me with a shrug, as if I was just another person in the crowd. Don't say my name, don't stare, please stop talking because I'm not that brave.

Of course you'll say that I gave a great performance, you're too polite to talk about the abysmal difference between Wallace and I. Of course you'll divert your attention to my Metagross, so elegant and strong. He's staring at you so intently that I'm sure he remembers you.

And how do you know I don't want any explanation? You go on as if nothing ever happened, surprising me once again. There's something in your eyes, an underlying emotion. I know what it is, but let's make it clear: you're the one who left.

I better leave, if I don't want to fall back into your arms. Yes, you heard me well, I'm going to Unova. They have a different kind of contests, maybe I'll be lucky there? I'm certain that as long as Wallace lives I'll be always the second of Hoenn, the gap between us bigger and bigger each time.

If you're sure I'll do well, then I believe you. I'll believe everything except for the apology in your eyes, not right now. But since I can't stop you from going to Unova, I guess it won't be too long before I look into your eyes like I used to do.

And maybe you'll be there, in the crowd, (for me).

end.


End file.
